Insufficient bandwidth exists to perform tasks such as streaming, uploading files, VoIP, and other bandwidth intensive activities. Often times you may visit a friend's or relative's house where they have internet access, but their current data plan they pay for does not provide a sufficient upload or download rate to perform activities such as watching Netflix or transferring large files. There's also the issue of attempting to stream data to someone else (such as voice over internet protocol, twitch, screensharing, etc.), in which a user may not have a sufficient upload or download rate (as limited by their internet service provider's internet plan) to perform these activities.